Apocalipsis Caníbal
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Trowa, un ex militar, es el encargado de rescatar a la importante política Darlean, atrapada en medio de una epidemia en el pequeño Reino de Sanq, jamás pensó que el adentrarse en aquel infierno sangriento sería lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido al conocer a un chico temerario y a la vez angelical que lo conseguiría enamorar contra todo pronóstico.3x4 ¡Feliz Halloween!


**NA:** Inspirado absolutamente en una de mis más grandes obsesiones y en una de las parejas de Gundam que siento que es tan poco valorada u.u… pobres… one shot creado para la convocatoria del grupo de FB "face boo gundamwing. YAOI" ahí pongan uds los puntos y el slash después de "c o m" y quiten los espacios… ya saben que FF es medio jodido con los links.

Advertencia: Levemente OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Apocalipsis Caníbal<strong>

-No importa lo que ocurra, no importa lo que veas, tu única prioridad es salvar a la Vice-Ministra Relena Darlian –habló el Sargento mientras miraba con seriedad al joven frente a él -¡Contésteme, Cabo! –ordenó con autoridad, mas lo único que consiguió fue notar la mirada verde esmeralda taladrando sus ojos de hombre mayor.

-Ya no soy soldado, luego de la guerra me convertí en caza recompensa, como muchos de los que salieron de ese manicomio sangriento –contestó cortante el joven y se sentó en una de las incómodas butacas del gran avión del ejército.

Todos cruzaron vistas que intentaron ser disimuladas, pero fallaban de manera miserable. El silencio se hizo pesado, pero nadie fue capaz de interrumpirlo en lo que restó del viaje, dentro de todo no era necesario; los detalles estaban arreglados y la misión aceptada: cruzar el pequeño Reino de Sanq, hogar de una de los más importantes líderes pacifistas y rescatarla de un virus que se propagó con velocidad inquietante en el país, para que luego los misiles atómicos de Estados Unidos pudieran destruir todo rastro humano, evitando así una pandemia.

Sangriento, cruel e injusto, pero necesario y Trowa lo sabía, podía comprender el por qué de su misión de forma tan nítida como podía saborear el dinero que estaba destinado a conseguir tanto por su trabajo como por su silencio.

-Sargento Smith, estamos sobrevolando los límites con la capital del Reino.

-Bien Barton, muchacho, tenemos toda la confianza puesta en ti, vuelve con bien –el hombre se cuadró en forma de despedida y el chico de cabello castaño asintió ante la acción, tomó un paracaídas y en cuanto estuvo listo saltó sintiendo el aire contra su rostro, disfrutando de la adrenalina que le daba la caída y la anticipación de un nuevo campo de batalla. Personas como él sólo servían para la guerra, era algo que sabía y que le había quedado claro a lo largo de su existencia.

No le molestaba, incluso había aprendido a desear esos sentimientos angustiantes: la pelea lo hacía sentir vivo. Dentro de todo siempre eran necesario a lo largo de la historia personas como él que pudieran hacer el trabajo sucio para los demás. Ellos eran los reales agentes del cambio.

Cayó con la gracia de un gato, soltó el paracaídas y se dispuso a correr entre la oscuridad de la noche, metralleta en mano y con su único ojo bueno alerta de cualquier movimiento; odiaba no tener visión completa, pero fue inevitable perder su ojo izquierdo luego de que una esquirla de granada atravesara el globo ocular, siempre se quejaba, pero él sabía que debía agradecer que el metal se hubiera detenido justo antes de llegar al cerebro, además esa fue la razón de que lo devolvieran a su hogar, lejos de tanta locura y muerte.

-No es que me haya entretenido en casa –susurró escondiéndose detrás de un auto, podía sentir el calor del fuego consumiendo varios focos de la ciudad, el aroma metálico de la sangre, mezclado con la carne achicharrada, podrida e infectada, además de la pólvora de balas gastadas a diestra y siniestra en un claro intento por escapar del virus –pero no tiene sentido escapar disparando –razonó. Podía entender los cuerpos quemados; cuando Europa fue la cuna de la Peste Negra, fue la única forma de apalear de cierta manera los estragos causados tanto por la enfermedad en sí, como por el foco infeccioso que la carne en descomposición significaba -¿Pero balas?

Se cubrió la nariz y avanzó sofocado y algo mareado por el olor. No le extrañó que mientras se adentraba en la ciudad, los cadáveres comenzaban a aumentar, pero sí le movió el estómago la cantidad de personas mutiladas y con los vientres perforados que yacían abandonados; eso incluía un número alarmante de niños y embarazadas.

Desde que le dieron la misión no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que era ilógico que necesitaran a un mercenario para rescatar a la importante mujer. Era una epidemia ¿No? Un equipo de doctores y policías eran lo más adecuado. A la conclusión que había llegado era que una guerra civil tuvo que haberse desatado por el descontento de los habitantes del Reino pero realmente ese espectáculo que presenciaba era más cercano a una carnicería.

-Sádico e innecesario para una guerra civil ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –notó que personas se movían a la lejanía, su caminar era lento y cada cierto trayecto se agachaban sobre el suelo, como si buscaran algo –seguro están ebrios o drogados, por lo menos se mueven como unos, pero aún si sólo son capaces de contestar me servirán, de seguro pueden orientarme con lo qué está ocurriendo aquí.

Se acercó pisando con sus bototos los charcos de sangre que aún no coagulaba por completo y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente les silvó fuerte, provocando un eco que recorrió toda la cuadra. Se intimidó cuando más de una docena de personas levantaron la vista de manera fija en él, pero decidido a no dejar que lo notaran ni siquiera un poco angustiado, optó por seguir avanzando.

-¡Ey! ¡Alguien me puede decir qué demonios ocurre en este lugar! –nada, las miradas seguían fijas y los cuerpos inmóviles; era como si ni siquiera respiraran.

La luminaria pública comenzó a titilar de manera angustiante y cuando llegó cerca del montón de personas tuvo que cubrirse la boca para callar el grito de terror ante lo que estaba viendo.

Descubrió pronto que el grupo era aún más grande que lo que vio desde la lejanía, las expresiones eran agresivas y deformes ¿eran humanos?, debían ser, pero sus rasgos deteriorados lo hacían dudar de sus suposiciones. A simple vista podía ver partes del cuerpo gangrenadas, heridas, llenas de hematomas y mucha carne expuesta y convulsionando.

Lo último que asimiló fue lo más macabro de todo; una cosa era ver cadáveres desmembrados ¿Pero gente aún viva? Y no eran pocas ¡Eran la mayoría! Sin brazos, sin piernas, arrastrándose, muchos con la mitad de su cuerpo desprendida, dejando ver sus tripas y los huesos de costillas medios pegados a las vértebras, todo bañado en sangre marrón y extraña; globos oculares reventados, niños sin mandíbulas, oídos sangrantes, músculos en exposición ¡¿Qué tipo de infierno era aquel?! ¿Sanq el Reino del pacifismo? ¡Sus polainas! Eso era un campo de tortura.

-Disculpen… ¿Se encuentran bien? –intentó acercarse a ellos, preguntando lo más obvio y tonto que podía decir, pero siendo lo único que había llegado a su cerebro –disculpen...

Miró al suelo al notar que alguien se agitaba, los ojos desenfocados lo miraban en súplica _"ayuda"_ creyó escuchar desde sus labios pálidos en muerte, justo antes de notar que esos seres no estaban reunidos para drogarse, sino que sus bocas estaban llenas de carne fresca y ajena.

-Caníbales… -murmuró helado y ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, incluso al ver esa horda correr contra él.

-¡Usa la metralleta! –escuchó a su espalda y seguido de eso una cabellera rubia pasó por un costado de él y el sonido de cráneos siendo aplastados por un bate inundó la calle e hizo eco a la distancia. Ni siquiera razonó qué ocurría, sólo se comportó como un ex soldado siguiendo órdenes y comenzó a disparar a esos humanos…_ o lo que fueran esas cosas _-¡A la cabeza o no podrás matarlos! –volvió a obedecer y pronto se vio con un regadero de cadáveres frente a él y a su "nuevo compañero" parado a un costado, sonriendo aliviado –no, yo no estoy contagiado –se rió ante la mirada llena de sospecha que le dirigía el otro –ven, estaba en un refugio libre de zombies cuando te escuché gritar, no eres de aquí ¿No?

-Espera ¿Dijiste zombies? –preguntó Trowa incrédulo, sin responder a la pregunta del delgado y angelical rubio _-"Vaya, las apariencias engañan"-_ pensó el ex soldado antes de seguir al otro.

-Sí, veo que no tienes idea de lo que ocurre aquí ¿Por qué viniste?

-Razones confidenciales –respondió simplemente, mientras subían las escaleras de un viejo edificio hasta la azotea, ahí vio un pequeño fuego y al lado de este un joven de apariencia asiática que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Esas palabras son algo crueles para la persona que te salvó la vida.

-¿Un militar? –interrumpió el tercero al ver el traje del castaño -¡Quatre! ¡Trajiste un militar! Si hay militares involucrados, el gobierno no desea nada bueno.

-No por eso voy a dejar que se muera, Wufei, llegué justo para evitar que una horda de zombies se lo comieran.

-Pobre e inocente Quatre, tú y ese hábito de confiar en las personas te va a matar.

-Confié en ti ¿No? Y resultaste ser un genial compañero –el asiático bufó y se tiró sobre una colchoneta sucia –perdónalo, pero… lo entiendo –susurró para que su amigo no pudiera escuchar –es normal desconfiar cuando has perdido a tantas personas amadas.

El castaño miró un segundo al asiático y asintió, después de todo Wufei tenía razón; él no era de confiar.

-No me has dicho tu nombre –el rubio se sentó en un lugar apartado del muchacho que descansaba sobre el colchón.

-Trowa Barton –contestó el ex militar mientras se acomodaba al lado de él.

-Mucho gusto, Trowa, soy Quatre Raberba Winner –le extendió la mano y el caza recompensa no pudo evitar pensar en lo suave que se sentía esa blanca piel al tacto y lo difícil que le era imaginar a esa hermosa criatura aplastando cabezas con un bate, a pesar de que él mismo lo había visto.

-¿Eres parte de la famosa familia árabe?

-No sé si tan famosa –sonrió avergonzado –soy el hijo del accionista mayor.

-Wow, eso significa que eres el heredero de una gran parte del petróleo del mundo.

-No es como que me importe ahora las propiedades, en una apocalipsis como esta, el dinero deja de ser algo básico.

-Están cerca del límite de la ciudad, deberían arrancar, eres talentoso con ese bate, no tendrían problemas en llegar.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias… estamos en la ciudad por voluntad propia.

-¿Quién desearía quedarse en este lugar por voluntad propia?

-Hay muchos sobrevivientes ¿Sabes? Los ayudamos a salir, porque no podemos dejarlos atrapados ante tan cruel destino… como dice Wufei "los débiles deben dejar que el fuerte los defiendan" y eso es exactamente lo que hacemos.

-Esa es una razón increíblemente noble, es una lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de mis motivos.

-No es necesario que me digas… no si eso te hace sentir confundido e incómodo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy _confundido e incómodo_?

-Pues… es sencillo cuando tienes un don como el mío.

-¿Don?

-Sí, sí… no te rías, pero puedo sentir las emociones de las personas –dijo el rubio mientras apoyaba ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa dulce, Trowa no pudo más que observarlo maravillado –no puedo saber cosas tan fuertes como el amor o el odio, pero sí el querer, la tristeza y el enojo.

-Quatre… eso es increíble… -el pequeño rubio sólo pudo sonrojarse y soltar una risita nerviosa.

Conversaron de cosas banales hasta entrada la noche, intentando que el sonido de sus palabras acallara un poco el doloroso ruido de los cadáveres deambulando por las calles. Y cuando por fin se durmieron, uno sentado al lado del otro, no se dieron cuenta cuando Quatre terminó acurrucado contra Trowa, buscando un poco de calor corporal que lo protegiera del frío.

.

El militar se despertó en la madrugada y se sorprendió al notar que estaba solo; los gritos provenientes de la calle, más el sonido de armas de fuego le señalaron el lugar en que se encontraban los dos jóvenes que había conocido la noche anterior. Corrió al borde de la azotea y notó como el _lindo_ rubio disparaba con dos semi automáticas y una puntería privilegiada el centro de la frente de cada uno de los cadáveres que se acercaban a atacar, por su parte el asiático llamado Wufei se dedicaba a masacrar con sus propios puños y patadas los blandos cuerpos en descomposición; justo al medio de ambos estaba una chica con rasgos orientales, pero de ojos y cabellos claros, que intentaba proteger a cinco niños de no más de seis años que llevaban delantales sobre sus uniformes escolares.

No sólo vio eso, sino que pudo distinguir que estaban en desventaja.

Ni siquiera lo pensó; abrió su mochila militar y sacó las partes de un rifle de franco tirador para armarlo con la velocidad que el entrenamiento militar le había dado y disparar justo a tiempo cuando uno de esos zombies saltaba contra la mujer, atravesando el ojo derecho de lo que aparentaba ser un hombre de mediana edad, cubierto de sangre y restos de tripas.

Quatre miró al edificio y le brillaron los ojos, maravillado al notar como Trowa les hacía señales para que avanzaran, él se dedicaría a limpiarles el camino de regreso a la segura azotea. El rubio se situó al frente del grupo disparando a todo infectado que se le acercara y Wufei se quedó al final para asegurarse que ninguno se atreviera a dañar a los rescatados.

Así el árabe y el chino lograron salvar la vida del grupo, gracias a eso y a los certeros tiros protectores de Trowa.

Una vez todos lejos del peligro la mujer a cargo de los niños, que resultó ser una profesora de párvulo llamada Sally Po, ayudó a al asiático a preparar algo para comer, mientras dejaba a los menores en unos de los maltrechos colchones, cubriéndolos con una de las mantas que habían disponibles; estaban lejos de ser nuevas y pulcras, pero era mejor que lo que habían estado usando para sobrevivir ese tiempo.

El rubio miró enternecido la escena de la mujer dirigiendo a su amigo en la "cocina", quien era regañado cada vez que decidía reclamar por cosas básicas como lavarse las manos luego de tomar su arma cada vez que escuchaba un ruido. Los gruñidos y las miradas fastidiadas de Wufei eran acompañadas por unas mejillas sonrojadas, por lo que no se le podían tomar realmente en serio.

El árabe sintió algo tibio en su pecho.

Se acercó con dos tazas de café humeantes al ex militar y le tendió una, este le sonrió agradecido y observó complacido como los niños descansaban. Se veían pálidos, deshidratados y hambrientos, pero seguían vivos.

-No quiero que te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir –comentó el castaño y el millonario que estaba acomodado a su lado lo miró intrigado –pero tu apariencia engaña… pareces tan delicado, pero eres realmente peligroso –pudo escuchar la risa clara y cristalina de Quatre y lo miró absolutamente abstraído por su rostro alegre.

-Gracias… la verdad es que mi padre me obligó a pasar varios años en la escuela militar.

-¿Escuela militar? Jamás pensé que un niño con dinero y además tan bien portado terminara ahí.

-Oh, pues… al parecer esa era la idea de mi padre para curar la homosexualidad… claramente no lo consiguió, pero me ha mantenido vivo por el momento –el rubio pudo notar la intensa mirada verde esmeralda contra él y se avergonzó por sus palabras –perdón… sé que en muchas parte la homosexualidad es un tema tabú… soy árabe, por eso lo digo, no deseaba incomodarte con mi condición sexual.

-¡No es un problema! –se apresuró a aclarar y el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro al notar que había gritado tan fuerte que incluso Sally y Wufei se voltearon a mirarlo –oh… rayos… -la sonrisa suave de Quatre y sus finos dedos blancos sobre su mano morena, le indicaron que los latidos fuertes que sentía en ese segundo en su pecho hablaban de algo aterrador y desconocido que se abría paso desde el corazón hasta cada parte en la que era bombeada su sangre.

El rubio parecía un ángel y su estoico ser no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan atraído por otra persona.

Pasó la mañana ayudando a trazar un plan para que Sally y los niños del jardín de infantes abandonaran esas _endemoniadas_ tierras, sin ser dañados por los infectados.

-Yo los escoltaré –sentenció Wufei, siendo esa su última palabra. El rubio lo entendió así, por lo que sólo sonrió, apoyándolo.

-Desde esta parte del pueblo, hasta el final hay pocos zombies, estarán bien –comentó Trowa.

-Entonces yo iré contigo, tú vas a adentrarte en la capital ¿no? –el castaño asintió y Quatre le sonrió a los demás –le ayudaré para que salga de ahí con vida.

-Entonces esto es el adiós –murmuró el asiático, sintiendo algo de pesar por perder a su improvisado compañero.

-Siempre hay posibilidades de volver a encontrarnos… sal con Sally de la capital, preocúpate de ellos y no regreses, nosotros estaremos bien, no temas.

Aquella tarde, mientras el sol se iba, Wufei y Quatre compartieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Sobrevive y búscame –le ordenó el asiático.

-Lo haré, mantente con vida, también.

-Nos vemos.

El moreno llevó a su grupo hasta un auto que estaba estacionado frente al edificio y mientras este peleaba con las conexiones eléctricas para echarlo a andar, Trowa disparaba contra todo lo que intentara acercarse al vehículo.

.

Cuando el ojo esmeralda vio el fin del primer día en esa ciudad, supo que el tiempo comenzaba a correr en contra, miró a su nuevo compañero y suspiró.

-Bien, lo mejor es que te explique en qué consiste mi misión para que no haya sorpresas ni te conmocionen mis decisiones.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con rescatar a Relena ¿No es cierto? Queda claro que es una actriz necesaria en la momentánea paz, es por lo único que intervendrían los militares – Trowa se sorprendió por lo acertada de sus palabras, pero esa no era toda la verdad.

-Aún hay más… en cuanto nosotros salgamos de la ciudad y estemos en un perímetro seguro la van a destruir para evitar que se propague la enfermedad.

-Dios… eso no le dará tiempo a los sobrevivientes.

-Quatre, si el virus sale de los límites, el mundo quedará en ruinas…

-Lo sé –susurró y luego asintió con mucho pesar –bien, entonces hay que apurarnos… mi ex novio y mi mejor amigo trabajan como guarda-espaldas de ella, el servicio telefónico debería seguir funcionando por el momento, si tenemos noticias de cómo van las cosas en el castillo, tendremos un punto de ventaja contra el virus ¿No crees? Además es importante que sepan que vamos.

-Excelente idea –observó como el rubio sacaba su celular y se iba a otra parte, caminando mientras esperaba que le contestaran y luego hablando y sacando información.

Así fue como se enteraron que sólo quedaban vivos los amigos de Quatre y la Vice-Ministra y que por el momento habitaban dentro del Palacio del Reino de Sanq con bastante comodidad y sin peligro aparente.

Todo fue gracias a las increíbles habilidades de lucha de ambos guarda-espaldas, según lo que le dijo el árabe.

.

Lo más sabio era esquivar a los muertos a pie, era mucho más sigiloso, y tenían la opción de ocultarse, pero el castaño sabía que el día perdido le pesaría en los hombros: debían apurarse y lo más rápido era tomar un auto hasta el centro e invadir el lugar sin mucha ceremonia.

"_A una situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas"-_ pensó Trowa antes de atracar una camioneta cuatro por cuatro que estaba estacionada en la acera.

El sonido de huesos quebrándose bajo el paso del vehículo y la sangre saltando al parabrisas los distraían de las hordas de caníbales que corrían contra el vehículo que se hacía notar, haciendo demasiado ruido gracias a la alarma que se activó cuando Trowa rompió el vidrio del chofer.

-Las posibilidades de encontrar un auto sin alarma hoy en día son de una en diez, no me detendré a buscar a un auto sin una, debemos apurarnos –había dicho el ex militar a Quatre, quien lo miraba extrañado porque jamás le reclamó o le pidió una explicación.

El rubio hizo una gran labor al guiar a su compañero en la misión, procurando que cada una de sus palabras fueran claras y concisas y gracias a eso pronto tuvieron al frente el Palacio, rodeados de tantos zombies que la camioneta después de tirarse en contra de un grupo, quedó atascada y fue imposible que se moviera mucho más lejos… estaba destrozada después de atropellar a esa cantidad de infectados.

Con una agilidad increíble Trowa salió por la ventana del conductor y se subió al techo, luego de eso ayudó a Quatre a hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos color agua se desfiguraron de miedo y como si fuera posible, su piel se puso aún más pálida.

-Estamos muertos –susurró con los ojos vidriosos, asustado.

-Lo siento –comenzó a disparar a todos los muertos que intentaban subir al vehículo, pero en algún minuto tendría que quedarse sin balas –no quise arrastrarte hasta aquí… ¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera es lógico que una nación tan pequeña tenga tantos habitantes!

-No es tu culpa, Trowa –el joven _ángel_ le sonrió de forma delicada –o quizá sí por tener un rostro tan lindo y hacer que me atrajeras tanto como para desear ayudarte a sobrevivir.

Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon de rojo y sonrió increíblemente complacido por la extraña confesión del millonario.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que se daba de manera rara en supersona.

No podía morir, por lo menos no sin luchar ¡No después de haber encontrado a alguien tan perfecto como él!

-Quizás sea nuestra última oportunidad –lo agarró de la cintura, besándolo profundo, dejando al otro sorprendido y mareado –tenemos que cruzar menos de un kilómetro de zombies, si lo logramos nos quedaremos hoy en El Palacio y te haré el amor toda la noche.

-Si es una promesa, lucharé con todo para llegar.

-Es más que una promesa… el plan está claro… yo corro adelante haciendo espacio y tú te mantienes apegado a mí, evitando que los zombies nos muerdan el trasero ¿Estás listo? –vio como el rubio sacaba el bate y luego asentía con convicción. Se acercó a robarle otro beso antes de tirarse camioneta abajo, arrasando con los caníbales, corriendo casi a ciegas y luchando con ferocidad para poder cruzar hasta la reja del palacio.

La maratón se resumió en más cabezas machacadas, más ojos atravesados por bajas, más sangre putrefacta salpicando sus cuerpos, más dientes amarillos saltando de encías purulentas y más caníbales sedientos de sangre cayendo ante sus golpes entrenados por los militares.

No fue difícil.

O eso pensó Trowa.

Cuando saltaron al otro lado de la pesada reja de metal pudo ver los ojos verde agua del pequeño árabe, desorbitados por el susto.

-¿Estás bien? –el rubio sólo lo miró con lágrimas que luchaban por no caer y le tendió la mano, mostrando como parte de la manga de su camisa estaba desgarrada y faltaba un pedazo de piel, en una herida profunda y sangrante, con claras marcas de dientes en la orilla.

Lo habían mordido.

-Oh Dios… no… Quatre… no…

-Está bien –susurró, tratando no entrar en pánico –era uno de los riesgos… yo… vine sabiendo que podía morir.

-¿Cuánto se demora en comenzar los síntomas?

-Minutos... horas… parece que depende del sistema inmune de cada uno -murmuró sin querer pensar en lo que le iba a pasar -pero jamás es más de 12 horas…

-¿Y si cortamos?

-Ya lo intentamos en mi mansión con mis guardias… la velocidad con que viaja la sangre sólo da unos segundos antes de que el virus recorra los tejidos sanos… no hay forma Trowa…

-Vas a estar bien.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no –susurró y casi inmediatamente se notó con claridad que poco a poco la fiebre se apoderaba del cuerpo pálido y delgado, antes de colapsar contra el suelo, jadeando y quejándose… eso era el virus que intentaba gobernar su sistema.

El mercenario lo tomó en brazos y sin ceremonias tocó la puerta, gritando lleno de desesperación, no se calló hasta que un joven de mirada cobalto y expresión seria abrió.

-¿Quién eres…? ¡Oh, no, Quatre!

.

Trowa miraba la cama en la que estaba tendido aquel _pequeño ángel_, jadeante, sudoroso y muy afiebrado, le habían vendado las heridas, pero era lo único que realmente podían hacer por él, pronto cumpliría las horas en que la enfermedad se apoderaría de todo su sistema y debería tragarse todos esos prematuros sentimientos y sacar al frío soldado para darse el valor de meter un tiro en la sien de ese _hermoso ser_.

-No… ya no será un ángel ni un ser hermoso, no será él mismo, por eso debo encargarme de que pueda descansar en paz, aunque se vaya mi alma en eso… tampoco es que me quede mucha.

El corazón de Trowa latía al ritmo de los gemidos lastimeros de los muertos vivientes fuera del terreno del Palacio y de los quejidos y gritos que lanzaba Quatre en la desolación de un sueño febril y todo continuó por horas llenas de pesar y angustia, hasta que por fin el cuerpo del árabe cayó en un extraño letargo, con la respiración imperceptible y la tranquilidad que no había tenido durante todas esas horas de conflicto.

Afuera ya era de madrugada, aunque el negro del cielo apenas se había convertido en azul marino y la única luz que corrompía la oscuridad del cuarto era la del alumbrado público que entraba por la ventana.

El ex militar tomó su pistola automática y la apretó con temor. Al ver que Quatre no hacía ningún movimiento se acercó a él lentamente, armándose de valor para lo que pasaría luego. Pudo ver como los párpados, pálidos de muerte, tiritaron antes de abrirse y dejar a la luz los globos oculares inyectados en sangre y los iris pálidos y sin brillo, Trowa apuntó, pero antes que pudiera disparar el amarillo verdoso de la piel se marchó dejándola clara y sonrojada, y luego se fue el derrame en los ojos y la ceguera zombie, dejando a Quatre como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

-T-Trowa… -habló con un tono cansado, pero sorprendido y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Oh, Dios, esto es un milagro.

-No, es ciencia –esa última frase viajó desde el marco de la puerta, el ojo verde se levantó en aquella dirección y eso le permitió ver la figura de Relena Darlean, quien lo miraba con seriedad y a la vez cierto alivio.

.

Si una apocalipsis zombie en ese pequeño reino era cosa de película, la explicación de la recuperación sorpresiva de Quatre era digna de una telenovela.

-A ver… no me queda tan claro… -habló un chico de larga cabellera castaña atada en una trenza y unos ojos azul-violeta, quien no podía quedarse quieto y se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación del árabe; su nombre era Duo Maxwell y era uno de los dos agentes encargados de la seguridad de Relena -¿Quieres decir que tu padre ya sabía sobre la enfermedad porque estaban amenazando al Reino con atacar con esta, entonces contactó a Las Industrias Winner para que financiaran una investigación secreta de para encontrar la cura y resulta que el frasco portador de esta es mi amigo Quatre?

-Yo veo que entiendes muy bien, Duo –le sonrió Relena –yo supe esto hace poco, al descubrir ciertos archivos que mi padre tenía muy guardados… Sanq es un reino basado en el pacifismo y muchas personas se han aprovechado de esto, la única arma que realmente podemos cargar es la precaución y la cura de cualquier posible amenaza.

-Recuerdo… que siendo muy pequeño me administraban una vacuna mensual, aunque jamás me quejé o pregunté por qué era –habló el rubio –mi padre era muy inteligente… de este modo mataba dos pájaros… no se arriesgaba a que se perdiera la cura pues estaría en mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su único heredero hombre no moriría en la amenaza de la epidemia zombie.

-De todas formas es un milagro –suspiró aliviado Trowa y no pudo evitar tomarle la mano al rubio.

-Bien, si es la única cura que existe deberíamos sacar a Quatre de aquí –habló por fin el guarda-espalda de mirada cobalto quien les había abierto la puerta; su nombre era Heero Yuy y al parecer era el ex novio de Quatre.

Eso último no dejaba de molestar al mercenario.

-Informaré a los altos mandos mientras ustedes se alistan –se apresuró Relena y los hombres no pudieron más que asentir.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Trowa a Quatre y este asintió sonrojado y algo nervioso.

-Deberíamos salir en la tarde –la voz de Duo sonó algo preocupada –Quatre apenas se recupera y no lo pasó muy bien.

-En realidad deberíamos esperar a la noche e irnos a pie: será más fácil escondernos –habló el árabe.

-¡No! –contestó con autoridad Heero –no podemos salir a pie de este lugar, hay demasiado zombies en las afueras de los límites.

-¿Entonces? –murmuró algo enojado Duo –ellos vinieron en camioneta y ni eso aguantó la cantidad de cadáveres que uno deja en el camino.

-No estoy hablando de una camioneta… ¿No estaban construyendo en el área norte del Palacio? –los ojos violetas brillaron emocionados, entendiendo lo que Heero quería; eso sería fácil.

.

Ya habiendo amanecido y luego de montar un poco de guardia el cuerpo del ex militar se coló en la habitación del árabe, quien estaba medio dormido.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el rubio al sentir la presencia ajena.

-Todo perfecto… vengo por una ducha, estoy seguro que apesto –murmuró Trowa y esto sacó una risita clara por parte del otro.

-¿Me ayudarías? Creo que también necesito una ducha, además quizás cuánto tiempo estaremos sin bañarnos.

-Claro.

Aquello era una obvia incitación; una forma de recordarle que le había prometido sexo esa noche y realmente el castaño no quería negarse, mucho menos con la muerte rondando en la esquina y con la necesidad de aprovechar la fortuna de haber encontrado a alguien como Quatre. Lo tomó en brazos y sacó las prendas de ambos antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua tibia que masajeaba sus músculos contraídos por tanta presión.

-¿Esa ayuda incluye jabonarte?

-¿Completo?

-Completo –ambos sonrieron cómplices y se besaron con mucha saliva y lengua, mientras las manos llenas de espuma recorrían cada centímetro de la piel blanca y lampiña que se le ofrecía con descaro.

Jugueteó con los pezones hasta que los puso duros, jabonó el vientre, luego el ombligo, sacando risas por parte del otro y finalmente comenzó a lavar el miembro semi-despierto del rubio; masturbándolo con lentitud y pensada insistencia, disfrutando como se volvía más y más duro.

-También quiero tocarte –gimoteó el rubio, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, claro que no, estás convaleciente, los doctores no recomiendan el ejercicio.

-¿Ah, no? –levantó una ceja, pero lejos de una respuesta, lo único que ganó fue terminar de frente con el mármol contra el rostro y un dedo lleno de bálsamo violando su pequeña entrada –e-eso no es justo –jadeo antes de moverse contra la mano de Trowa.

-Justo o no, veo que te gusta –metió un segundo y disfrutó al notar cómo los movimientos del rubio se volvían más fuertes e insistentes.

-Lo odio… mmmmmmhh… -la risa del militar llenó el baño, el rubio había pensado que un hombre así jamás reía tan abiertamente, pero se vio gratamente desmentido.

-Está caliente y apretado ahí dentro…

-Quizá con algo más grande puedas averiguarlo mejor –gimió el pequeño y tiró una mano para atrás para comenzar a masturbarlo, aunque aquel miembro ya se erguía con desesperación.

Se mordió el labio ante aquel pensamiento.

-Y las apariencias siguen engañando… pareces un ángel, pero eres todo un pervertido… - guió su miembro hasta el ano del otro, sacando los dos dedos y lo acarició con la punta. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al notar como Quatre empujó contra él, consiguiendo empalarse él mismo, sonriendo de manera placentera.

.

Cuando Duo entró al cuarto de su amigo árabe lo siguiente que notó a la ausencia de ocupantes, fueron los gritos provenientes del baño.

-Vaya, ese soldado debe ser muy bueno en la cama.

-Dudo que mejor que yo –escuchó a sus espaldas y se volteó sonriendo para encontrarse de frente a los ojos cobaltos.

-Nadie es mejor que tú, Heero…

-¿Estás asustado?

-Hay muertos caníbales caminando por las calles de mi país ¿Por qué debería estar asustado? -la ironía destilaba de casa palabra.

-Yo me aseguraré de sacarnos a todos de aquí –murmuró antes de abrazar al chico de trenza.

-Sólo… no mueras ¿Sí? No me imagino vivir sin ti y juntos hacemos un equipo genial, no podría cuidar a Relena solo y no quiero que algo malo le pase a esa niña.

-Tranquilo… no te dejaré solo.

-Gracias –susurró antes de perderse en un beso.

.

Cuando entraron al comedor, pasado el medio día, los cuatros vieron a Relena, en un rincón llorando desesperada en un claro ataque de histeria. El teléfono descolgado estaba en el suelo y hasta la entrada se escuchaba el timbre que indicaba que el otro lado estaba ocupado.

-¿Qué pasó? –se acercó Duo, muy preocupado y la rubia sólo apuntó adelante para mostrarle la gran televisión de pantalla plana que estaba en la pared, frente a la larga y elegante mesa del comedor.

_-… al igual que en Francia y España –_rezaba el aparato –_esta pandemia se ha extendido rápidamente por Europa y se sospechan de algunos focos en Estados Unidos, México y Brasil. Los síntomas son fiebre, hematomas, ojos rojos, ceguera momentánea, falta de pulso, incapacidad de razonar y gran apetito por carne humana…_

-¡Por Alá! –jadeó Quatre –está pasando.

-Una Pandemia… es demasiado tarde –murmuró Trowa sintiendo la culpa sobre sus hombros.

-Ya no hay dónde huir –sollozó Relena -todo está acabado.

-Oh Dios –murmuró Duo, mirando el rostro de sus amigos, intentando ser un poco optimista, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Aún no está todo dicho –habló por fin Heero, quien había estado en silencio toda la mañana.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? –murmuró el trenzado de mal humor.

-Tenemos la Quatre, está con nosotros, debemos llevarlo ante un gobierno más grande y ellos ocuparán una muestra de sangre para armar una cura.

-¡Por Alá, es cierto!

-Eso significa que tengo una nueva misión –dijo Trowa antes de tomar la mano de su nueva pareja.

-Al parecer serás mi guarda-espalda.

-Al parecer seré más que eso.

El beso que compartieron fue vitoreado y aplaudido por Duo. Heero sólo rodó los ojos, pero se permitió sonreír levemente.

.

El llegar hasta los grandes camiones que cargaban arena y piedras en la construcción de una nueva parte para el ala norte del Palacio y luego sacarlos para aplastar cadáveres andantes, fue relativamente fácil y absolutamente satisfactorio, nada que cuatro hombres entrenados no pudieran manejar; la adrenalina de huir, el saber que tenían el poder en medio de aquel caos y la fuerza que les daban esos vehículos monstruosos era suficiente para llenarlos de un fervor casi adolescente.

Lo primero fue derribar la reja del Palacio y luego volcarse a las calles hasta la salida de la ciudad.

Esos camiones no dudarían demasiado al rendir no más de tres kilómetros por litro de petróleo, pero sí lo suficiente para dar el primer paso del plan.

-Bien… nos aguarda un largo viaje –habló Trowa para Quatre quien ocupaba el puesto del copiloto.

-No me molesta hacerlo contigo –los ojos verde agua viajaron hasta el camión contiguo que era habitado por Heero, Duo y Relena –sólo espero que Wufei esté bien.

-Tranquilo, tu amigo es muy fuerte, ya verás que lo encontraremos de paso.

-Lo sé… gracias…

El ojo verde regresó al camino y sonrió satisfecho… ¿Era muy sádico decir que comenzaba a adquirir un enfermo gusto por aplastar cadáveres?

_-"Rayos; esto es el paraíso para mí"_ –pensó Trowa y suspiró derrotado.

-Tranquilo –murmuró Quatre –no me molesta que te guste matar zombies… yo también he llegado a detestarlos.

-Y quita estrés el apalearlos –el árabe sonrió tímidamente y luego se acomodó en el asiento mirando al frente, un silencio pesado pero agradable se situó sobre ellos, aunque pronto el rubio lo rompió, diciendo la última palabra.

-Ok, eso puede ser cierto –susurró y sintió algo cálido cuando una carcajada salió del costado del conductor –sí, puede ser cierto…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Feliz Halloween (mi fecha favorita del año XD)


End file.
